DEAD Little Secret
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Not knowing when their last moments will be and knowing that they loved each other again, Takashi and Rei decide to take their feelings to heart and let it out at the same time. / ...what a stupid title... / Rated M for language/sexuality/ and for just plain incoherentness


_We fought on against 'them' since we were forced to leave Takagi's place. At the time we were together, but after we went into a mall and tried out to cooperate with other survivors we found there I couldn't stand it. I was the leader but those other people looked down on us because we were younger. Not finding anything better to do to let my anger out, I went and hung around in the mall's lower floor. It was a stupid decision in retrospect, but since I was so pissed I forgot to think. I thought I was alone, too. But I was wrong._

_Fortunately, it was for the better in my worn out mind and heart._

Takashi went straight to the guys clothing store in the mall, right next to the shoes and across from the women's section which just happened to be a Victoria's Secret no less. The lights in that particular store were off though the one he was in was brightly lit as he searched through the t-shirts, hoping to find a few new shirts to bring along if and when he and the others left the mall. Takashi didn't like thinking about leaving, since despite being isolated outside the city, and despite there being a bunch of power grubbing adults he liked how the place was built like a fortress that was constantly patrolled and as far as his group was concerned they were armed to the teeth.

"Thanks to Kohta, anyway, we can at least hold 'them' off for long periods of time," Takashi thought as he took his shirt off to replace it with a newer one.  
As he was about to put the new shirt on, however, he stopped, thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Wondering if one of 'them' had been sneaking around without him knowing, Takashi dropped the shirt and grabbed his weapon, a Remington 870 shot-gun and slowly walked in the aisles of the store. He knew that by making any noise could attract those things, so making the least amount of noise was in his best interest. He kept his weapon at the ready and kept his head in the game as he finished searching the store.

His search came up empty, Takashi gave a quick sigh of relief, despite knowing that he wasn't out of the woods just yet, "That's good news to see nothing is in 'here', there might be something nearby..."

He slowly walked out of the store and into the main hall and he scanned down the right side that led to the escalators and back to the others before looking to the left that led deeper into the mall. He saw, and heard, nothing before he decided a more obvious and logical choice.

"I better get out of here," Takashi said, shouldering his shot-gun and taking a step forward he finally noticed something. This time it wasn't a guess, nor a specter out of the corner of his eye but right in front of him. He saw someone's light brown hair sticking out of the top of the aisles in the Victoria's Secret store. He knew this for sure.

"I didn't see anything to distinguish who it might have been, but even if it might have been a person it could've easily have been one of those zombies, and Takashi wasn't going to go out of his way to wander into a store just to make sure. Nor had he any intention of going into a women's underwear store either. Morals may have been faltering drastically ever since the shit in the world hit the fan, but even he had trouble processing the concept of a seventeen year old male going into such a place. If he had Rei, Saeko, or even Takagi maybe he would've but it was hard for him to go by himself.

But... _Better make sure anyway...it might find its way to the others, better take it out quietly then..._ he thought, taking slow steps towards the literal no man's land.

The store was brightly lit, and that was not just in the lights overhead either. Most of the clothes were bright pink or white and seemed to be made of glass since the fucking lights made them shine even more. Walking past the front counter, which was bloodless much to Takashi's surprise. In fact, the entire store was in order and appeared to be unaffected by the outbreak.

Taking his time, and forced to take in the strong stench of perfume that was in the store, no doubt to attract sex crazed men and teens, Takashi shook his head to concentrate on why he was there. '_Just go in, see if there's anything here and leave._' As simple as that sounded he couldn't keep his eye on the ball since so much skimpy underwear was feeding his eyes and unfortunately Takashi was feasting himself. He could easily imagine one of the girls wearing some of what he was seeing. God he felt like such a pervert...

His cheeks red with discomfort, Takashi came to the back of the store and noticed the first source of disorder. Piles of clothes were huddled around four or five mattress' and Takashi saw glass plates near one of them. 'This must be were a group camped out,' Takashi thought, though he wondered why they hid in a place like this. He humorously thought that maybe they hid here because it would have been the last place those zombies would have looked for dinner. Takashi started to turn around, glad to find that there didn't appear to be anything in the store now and glad that he never had to use his weapon.

He stopped and almost gasped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Without even thinking he grabbed the hand and threw whoever or whatever it was over his shoulder. Takashi fell down onto the bed behind him and like lightning pressed his right forearm against his attacker's chest. And it was soft, he noticed. Oddly soft, too.

Taking a second to make out what was going on, Takashi was extremely surprised to see a familiar face looking up at him. Hazl eyes that were shining with life and light brown hair that was in a ponytail. It was his former girlfriend.

"Rei?"

Rei's face was deep red and her hands were grasping the arm holding her down, which was edging ever closer to her throat, cutting off her air supply, "Takashi...I can't breathe..."

He took his arm off her chest and pulled back. Big fucking mistake. He saw his childhood friend wearing tight white lingerie, each piece with a little pink bow in very key places. Said key places were between the cups of the bra and just above the spot between her legs. Getting her breath back caused her well endowed chest to jiggle with each intake and outtake of air. Those tits of hers would normally make him drool under any normal circumstances, but Takashi found them sending a fire through his veins and go to his groin all thanks to what she was wearing. Enticing the eyes, Takashi used whatever resolve in his brain to ignore the predicament Rei was in to ask, "What are you doing down here?"

"Well...I wanted a change of clothes so I started here," she said, putting her right arm across her chest to cover herself, though it was unnecessary to do so at this point she must have done it on instinct. Not only that but because her body was reacting to the fact that her former delinquent boyfriend was shirtless and he was toned very well. Her private parts grew real warm, and shamefully her nipples grew hard to the point she could feel them poke through the thin fabric of the bra she wore.

Takashi turned his head away, but that was also unnecessary but he didn't care. "I heard something so I came to check it out."

Rei sat up, her face as flushed as his was, and not just because of her embarrassment either. She was upset with him for seeing her like he was AND for reacting to her touching his shoulder the way he had. Luckily that bed had been there otherwise she would've been hurt pretty good. "You're such an ass...you came in here to look for one of 'them'? That was me making that you saw before, I thought you saw me."

She stood up and Takashi didn't bother looking at her. He knew they were gonna argue again, and he was in no mood to deal with it. '_Especially in this damn place,_' he thought.

This time Rei grabbed hold of his shoulder and he failed to react, "Besides...if I had known you were gonna be down here with me I wouldn't have gone here first-"

That caught Takashi with a red face again, "What?"

"Doesn't matter, but I will say this, you were completely out of line with me just now-"

Not wanting to make any loud noises, Takashi spoke in a near whisper, "Rei, keep quiet-"

"Shut up, Takashi! You will listen to me first, and if you don't..." she stopped as Takashi looked at her with an angry glare.

He threw his gun onto the bed behind her, balling up his fists to look even more menacing. "What will you do if I don't?" That was a threat, and Rei knew it. She immediately backed down. Takashi was a force to be reckoned with when he was upset and he must not have been in the best mood since he was already looking pretty scary in her eyes.

"...I'm sorry, I lost all my common sense. I should've said your name instead of grabbing you like I had," Rei said, meaning every word of it. She knew that if Takashi had used his gun like he normally would have in other situations she would've been killed. She was the one at fault here.

Takashi knew it too, but he also knew something else. "If I would've killed you here, even if it was by accident, don't you think I would have suffered the most?"  
Those words caught Rei by surprise, she put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure it would have..."

While the two had previously broken up in less than decent circumstances before the outbreak, both Rei and Takashi had mended their friendship soon after they decided to stay alive and survive the outbreak. She even told him she had loved him back at Takagi's mansion, the only problem he had was he didn't know if she was telling the truth at the time. And while he was now certain that she was not lying then, having Rei back in his life as his lover was not going to be easy due to what they were going through.

"Takashi...there may not be another chance for us...but if there is, I don't want to miss out on it," she said in a light whisper, and Takashi finally looked her in the eyes.

"Then...I better not waste you like I did last time," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, and for the first time in a long while he noticed how hot her body was. She was hot to look at, but she was hot in temperature as well.

Not knowing how to react to her friend's show of affection, Rei brought her arms up under her breasts and pushed them up though that was not her intention, it got Takashi's attention. In fact, he thought it was an open invitation, but he took it slowly as his thumbs got the straps of Rei's bra and pulled them off her shoulders.

Rei gasped and brought her hands to her chest, and she took one step back, and Rei gasped again when she fell on the mattress on the floor. She tried to sit up but was forced back down when Takashi put himself right on top of her. He left no space between his body and Rei's, his hard chest pressing against the softness of her breasts, feeling the hardness of her nipples as she panted from the heat they made by breathing. Rei turned her head away from Takashi and closed her eyes. She could feel her heart beating in her ears, and it beat even faster as Takashi ran his right hand on her left leg. He caressed her thigh before it went to her butt, which gave it a light squeeze. She gave a light moan, and she almost regretted doing that as both her hands were forcefully put over her head. The result was her chest went forward and Takashi was looking more serious than Rei had ever seen him.

Thinking he didn't like her making noise, Rei turned her head again, "I'm sorry."

If she had thought he was upset with her she was proven wrong when he lowered her mouth to her ear, speaking in a husky voice that made Rei shiver with lust, "I'll make you do it again." He kissed her cheek and Rei moaned again, and when Takashi lowered his mouth to her neck she held in her breath and he licked her neck. She moaned again, this time longer than the previous two and her hips bucked hard against his. Her arms tried to struggle free, she wanted to touch him so badly but while he was holding her Takashi was in charge. And he was enjoying watching her squirm while he did the most erotic things to her body, things that Rei was certain he never would've done had they gotten this far before, and Rei was going crazy with pleasure.

Rei closed her eyes and let herself be taken from the hell that was the world and just let herself enjoy what time she may have left to feel alive with her man, whom she loved.


End file.
